Dedications to Forums
by Meadow of Dreams
Summary: These are dedications to forums I joined. Enjoy!
1. KittyClan

**This is for my KittyClan buddies!**

I will stand with KittyClan until its flame snuffs out.

I will stay with KittyClan until it dies away.

I will keep with KittyClan until the sun burns out.

I will share with KittyClan until my death day.

Because we are KittyClan! The better WindClan.

We are KittyClan! We stick with each other.

We are KittyClan! We have each other's backs!

Because we are KittyClan! We keep our proud oaths!

We are KittyClan! Join and connect to evil!

KittyClan! Our alter-egos too!

We are KittyClan! This dedication is to them!

And I raise my spear and shout,

"For KittyClan!"


	2. FlowerClan

**Hey! This is a dedication to my buddehs in FlowerClan. Hope your reading this. Enjoy this pathetic excuse of a song I created. :D**

The lights brightened, revealing a girl who had stepped up a few seconds ago. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd nervously. Finally, she spoke.

"I have come here to sing a song. It's dedicated to my friends in FlowerClan." The crowd's voices buzzed and slowly quieted down. The girl opened her mouth and started to sing,

"As I was staring at the rain-slicked streets,

I thought about the things I done.

But one thing stood out to me.

It was when I joined FlowerClan.

For months I had hovered.

Watching, waiting wistfully.

Wishing that I could join.

After a long while I added to their ranks.

We talk about chocolate.

We spam and play games.

We laugh and we rage.

We welcomed new kits to FlowerClan.

We earned our warrior names.

We stand proud.

Determined to have each other's backs.

Because we are FlowerClan.

I started to run down the road.

Facing the rain before me.

I stepped into my house, dripping wet.

I grabbed a jacket and left.

I need to go to FlowerClan.

I need to find FlowerClan.

I need to remember FlowerClan."

The crowd roared excitedly. The girl curtsied and stepped carefully down the steps and walked away.


	3. IceClan

We

We are

We are IceClan.

We

We are

We are a

We are a challenge

We are a challenge based.

We are a challenge based forum.

So

So I

So I challenge

So I challenge you

So I challenge you to

So I challenge you to add

So I challenge you to add to

So I challenge you to add to our

So I challenge you to add to our ranks

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to meet

I challenge you to meet our

I challenge you to meet our group

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to rage

I challenge you to rage with

I challenge you to rage with us

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to question

I challenge you to question us

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to write

I challenge you to write with

I challenge you to write with us

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to post

I challenge you to post with

I challenge you to post with us

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to roleplay

I challenge you to roleplay with

I challenge you to roleplay with us

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to take

I challenge you to take the

I challenge you to take the challenge

I

I challenge

I challenge you

I challenge you to

I challenge you to join

I challenge you to join IceClan

Do you accept the challenge?


	4. A little forum

**Sorry about not updating! This goes out to all small forums. :) Enjoy this double chapter!**

Once there was a little forum. It sat still all day long. She knew that she should be more active, but no one visited her.

She had many games and topics to play with, but no one stopped by.

The little forum withered and sickened. She felt like she was dying.

No one came over, no one nursed her.

Eventually, she faded away, to nothing at all.

But…

Another little forum came. She sat still all day long. She knew she should be more active, but no one visited her.

She had lots of games and things to do, but no one ever knocked on the door.

She used to be of glory and fame, but not anymore.

The little forum did nothing.

Eventually, she withered and sickened.

No one came to her; no one took care of her.

But she turned to you and asked,

"Will you help me?"

* * *

Wake up, forums!

Shake off sleep!

Get up forums!

Beat the numbness!

Grab my hand, I'll help you up.

I'll join you in your group.

I'll play the games

And chat with you.

Everyone will leave you, but not me!

So I ask you to;

wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!


	5. GeekClan

**Sorry about the shortness. DX I couldn't think of anything much.**

Oh we are GeekClan.

The Clan of fun.

But very inactive.

So strengthen its roots!

And water the plants.

Watch it grow bigger.

As people join again.

As people start posting.

The forum will wake up!

Give it the company,

That everyone needs.

There's many big forums.

There's many people.

Let's hope that one's GeekClan.

A Clan of potential.


End file.
